Emery
Emery is an American five-piece post-hardcore band from Rock Hill, South Carolina currently signed to Tooth & Nail Records and based in Seattle, Washington. Emery was founded in Rock Hill, South Carolina with the original lineup consisting of Toby Morrell, Devin Shelton, Matt Carter, Josh Head, Joel Green and Seth Studley. Emery moved to Seattle in order to reach a more music centered scene. While the band avoid the stigma of being labeled a "Christian band," the members are all Christian, exploring a wide variety of lyrical themes in their music. Before signing with Tooth & Nail Records, Emery recorded 2 EP's, The Columbus EEP Thee (EP) and The Weak's End demo that they used to attract attention from labels. With Tooth & Nail, they have recorded 4 studio albums, and 2 EPs. The Weak's End, their debut album, was released in 2004, followed by The Question in 2005 and I'm Only A Man in 2007. The latter fulfilled Emery's contract with Tooth & Nail. However, the band re-signed with the label and released ...In Shallow Seas We Sail on June 2, 2009. The band's most recent album, We Do What We Want, is set to be released on March 29, 2011. History Formation and Early Years (2000 – 2001) Emery formed in 2001 in Rock Hill, South Carolina but moved to Seattle, Washington in search of a better musical environment. The band was named after a first grader that Toby Morrell met while working as an intern for a teacher in college. The four members in the band at the time, Toby Morrell (vocals/guitar), Devin Shelton (drums), Matt Carter (guitar/keyboards), and Joel "Chopper" Green (bass) actually left Rock Hill, South Carolina for Seattle on September 11, the day of the terrorist attacks; they found out about the attacks when they stopped at a local diner in South Carolina. Most of the members are from the bands Sachul, Joe 747, Simply Waynes and Oogie Brown. After a little while Seth Studley, who was one of the original members of the band, broke out of a serious relationship and followed them to Seattle and resumed his post as drummer. Since Seth took over drums, Devin went ahead and took the position of guitarist. ''The Weak's End'' (2002 – 2004) After making Emerald City their new home in Seattle, Washington, Emery signed a record deal with Tooth & Nail Records in 2002.Emery signs with Tooth & Nail Records Allmusic.com. Retrieved on 30 November 2008. Wasting no time, Emery paired up with producer/engineer Ed Rose and worked on their debut album, The Weak's End. It was produced at the Black Lodge Studio in Eudora, Kansas.Where Emery recorded their first CD last.fm. Retrieved on 1 December 2008. The record was released in January 2004 by Tooth & Nail Records. Emery toured extensively to promote their new release. ''The Question'' (2005 – 2006) While touring, Seth Studley decided to leave the band in order to get married and Emery had to look for a new drummer.Reason why Seth Studley Left Emery Korg.com. Retrieved on 30 November 2008. While touring with Haste the Day, Dave Powell was brought out to audition. Powell was officially put in the band on November 2005. Powell originally played in the Indianapolis-based metalcore/hardcore band The Bowels of Judas. Soon after touring, Emery went back into the studio to record their next record with production done by Aaron Sprinkle this time around. The band took five weeks in recording sessions. The Question was released on August 2, 2005. "Studying Politics" was released as the album's first single with a video emerging on June 29, 2005.Video for Studying Politics. Retrieved on 30 November 2008. On November 21, 2006, Emery re-released The Question, adding a DVD, five acoustic versions of previously recorded songs and two new demo tracks, which were produced by Matt Carter. The DVD included a documentary film of Emery, live songs and bonus footage. After the re-release, Joel "Chopper" Green decided to leave the band. On September 19, 2006, Emery posted a blog on their website explaining the departure.Blog Post from Emery and Joel Green Emerymusic.com. Retrieved on 1 December 2008. Devin and Toby have now switched bass parts in concerts and in the studio. ''I'm Only A Man'' (2007 – 2008) While touring with Underoath in Australia, Emery announced that they were releasing a new album. The album, I'm Only A Man, leaked onto the internet before its official release on October 2, 2007. The album was produced by Ryan Boesch and Matt Carter and recorded at Dark Horse Studio in Tennessee. It received mixed reviews. Emery released a deluxe edition of the album as well, which featured four acoustic songs that were recorded while on the Take Action Tour with The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and DVD with a live footage and a documentary. The iTunes version of the deluxe edition also added a bonus track called "Whoa! Man". ''While Broken Hearts Prevail'' and ...In Shallow Seas We Sail (2008 – 2010) Emery announced in an interview on TVU that they finished a new 8-track EP entitled While Broken Hearts Prevail, which was released on October 28, 2008. They began premiering some of the new material while on tour opening for The Almost, including a song entitled "Edge Of The World." In an interview with Toby Morrell, Emery announced that would be releasing a new album called ...In Shallow Seas We Sail. Up until the announcement of Emery resigning to Tooth & Nail Records, it was unsure if the band would seek a new label, since their contract had expired.Interview With Toby Morrell Underthegunreview.net. Retrieved on 2 December 2008. They re-signed with Tooth & Nail and soon gave out information on their new release. On April 7, 2009, Emery released a new song entitled "Cutthroat Collapse" on their Myspace, Purevolume, and iTunes. On May 29, 2009, Emery put ...In Shallow Seas We Sail in its entirety up on their Myspace. On June 2, 2009, ...In Shallow Seas We Sail was officially released. Emery also confirmed during a chat thread on AbsolutePunk that their first music video off of the new album was going to be "Cutthroat Collapse".Emery Online Chat hosted at Absolutepunk.net Absolutepunk.net Retrieved on 6 October 2009 During their headlining U.S. tour, Emery had selected dates filmed for a DVD in the works. The release date is unknown at this time. Emery set out on tour supporting Underoath on their fall/winter headlining tour for the rest of the year. In the summer of 2010 they went on the "Scream it Like You Mean it" tour with Silverstein, Ivoryline, Dance Gavin Dance, We Came as Romans, Sky Eats Airplane, and I Set My Friends On Fire.http://www.screamitlikeyoumeanit.com/events/ ''We Do What We Want'' (2011- present) On January 26, 2011 it was announced that the band's fifth album "We Do What We Want" is set to be released on March 29, 2011. http://www.toothandnail.com/news/3428/Access_a_New_Emery_Song_on_Facebook/ The band also released a clip of a song titled "Scissors", which is to be released on February 1, 2011.http://www.youtube.com/watchv=U5A4aVBRsjQ&feature=player_embedded Christianity All of the members in Emery are Christians, but the band is reluctant to be labeled a Christian rock band. Side projects *Toby Morrell has a current side project entitled I Am Waldo. The music is based on the book of Psalms and is mostly acoustic.I Am Waldo's MySpace Myspace.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-06 *Devin Shelton's current side project is called Devinitely. His music is mostly R&B and was made using Garageband.Devinitely's Myspace Myspace.com. Retrieved on 2008-12-06. *Toby Morrell and Matt Carter have a side project called The Water And The Well, which is mostly acoustic as well as emotronic. The Water And The Well's MySpace MySpace.com. Retrieved on 2011-01-27 Members Current * Toby Morrell - lead vocals, screams, bass, guitars (2001–present) * Devin Shelton - lead vocals, rhythm guitar, bass (2001–present) * Matt Carter - lead guitar, vocals (2001–present) * Josh Head - keyboards, screams, electronics, piano, programming, synth, (2001–present) * Dave Powell - drums, percussion (2005–present) Former * Joey Svendsen - bass (2001) * Seth "Beef" Studley - drums (2001–2004) * Joel “Chopper” Green - bass (2001–2005) Discography Full-length albums References External links *Emery's Official Website **Emery biography *Emery at Allmusic *Interview @ SHOUT! Music Webzine *Emery interview at AbsolutePunk.net Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia